The Foreign Exchange Student
by glofigs24
Summary: Fandom: Primeval and Buffy Characters: Connor Temple, Buffy Summers, Xander, Willow, Etc Plot: There is a new student at Sunny dale High AN: Buffy's POV. This is another one of my birthday stories, this time the idea was a collaborative effort from Rhoni. I hope you like it hun and that it is exactly as you requested. ;) 3


**The Foreign Exchange Student**

Title: The Foreign Exchange Student  
Author: Glofigs  
Rating: K  
Words: 1486  
Fandom: Primeval and Buffy  
Characters: Connor Temple, Buffy Summers, Xander, Willow, Etc  
Plot: There is a new student at Sunny dale High  
AN: Buffy's POV. This is another one of my birthday stories, this time the idea was a collaborative effort from Rhoni. I hope you like it hun and that it is exactly as you REQUESTED . :) love you. Thanks to those betas I call friends. You guys rock! 

It started like any other school day, until I got to Mr. Hammock's science class.

"Good morning class," Said Mr. Hammock "We have a new foreign exchange student today. His name is Connor Temple and I would like everyone to give him a warm welcome. Miss Summers, I would like you to show Mr. Temple around after class." Mr. Hammock introduces

"Sure Mr. Hammock," I reply

"Great! Thank you Miss Summers, Now onto time anomalies" Mr. Hammock says beginning the lesson.. " Who can tell me, what anomalies are and how they occur,"

The whole room was silent, and then the new kid slowly starts to raise his hand.

"Anomiles are conclusive proof that the past exists. It's a close-curve temporal-spatial intersection. In other words, a fourth dimensional rift in time and space. " answers Connor

"Excellent Mr. Temple and can anyone tell me...?" as Mr. Hammock continues his lecture I can't help but wonder? How does this kid know so much about this stuff? You would think he was from the future or something.

After class, I did what Mr. Hammock suggested and I showed Conner around.

"...and here is where I spend most of my time, the library. You know for research papers and stuff," I clarified. Besides, he doesn't have to know that I fight evil creatures nightly. "So that is the tour, what do you think Connor?"

"It's all wonderful," Conner replies dreamily. Then Connor gives me this weird look.

"Any questions?" I ask.

"no, not at the moment, except... well, maybe, never mind" Connor answers hesitantly.

What is with this kid? I wonder.

"Ok, so where is your next class?" I ask.

"Um, let me see, Geometry, Miss Wentworth's class, ." he answers.

I tell him, "That's at the end of this hall on the left, you can't miss it. I have a free period, so I gotta go meet some friends in the library. It was nice to meet you and I hope you like Sunnydale." I explain

"Thank you" he replies.

"See you around Buffy, " he says with a lovelorn look on his face

"Yeah, bye Conner," I reply and we go our separate ways, him to his class and me to the library to meet up with Xander, Giles, and Willow.

In the library...

"Did you guys happen to see the new kid? The foreign exchange student? He is a strange one. He keeps staring at me. It's totally creeping me out. So what did we find out about the Lerner Demon?" I ask the group.

"Ah yes, she only comes out at night," Giles starts to explain.

"Of course what else is new?" I retort

"She prays on up and comers, and her weakness is young nerdy men," Giles finishes

"Well, I guess I'm out!" Xander shouts.

"Guess again Xander!" Willow interjects.

"Hey, how bout the new kid? He already gets gooey eyed around me, I can lure him and then when The Lerner Demon shows up, we will vanquish her before, she even lays a finger on Connor," I say.

"I don't know, it could work I guess" says Giles.

and with that we set our plan in motion.

It amazes and scares me how well Xander and Connor are getting along. Giggling and energetically talking like two little school boys. About some nerdy shit which,of course, makes my plan all the more likely to work.

The next day, I set my plan in motion.

"Hey Connor!" I say all sweetly.

"Oh hi Buffy,"Connor says a little flustered

"So, Connor, how do you know all about Time Anomalies?" I ask flirtingly.

"um, I dunno, I just do," Connor answers putting his hands in his pockets.

"So I was thinking..." but before I could get the words out the bell rings for the start of Science Class.

The Teacher begins "Alright class, settle down! Today we will be learning about The Theory of Relativity."

I guess this would have to wait till the end of...ooh! That gives me an idea. So, I take out a piece of paper and write on it, "Meet me at the water fountain," then I fold it up in 8 pieces and pass it to Connor. Connor then looks over at me and smiles.

"Now the Theory of..." the teacher drowns on.

After class, I meet Connor at the water fountain and after flirting a little I finally get up the nerve to ask the big question about tonight.

"So,Connor, how would you like to meet up tonight? Get to know each other better?" I say with a wink, caressing his arm.

"You mean like a date?" Connor inquires.

"uh, yeah sort of," I answer.

"Alright," Connor replies.

"Great! Let's say eight o' clock at the entrance of the Sunnydale Comic Con?" I confirm.

"The entrance? Wait, your town has a Comic Con," Connor says surprised.

"Oh yes, I just find them sexy, don't you?" I ask using my best husky voice.

"uh yes. ! I do! Ok, let's meet 8pm at the entrance of Sunnydale Comic con, " Connor finally agrees

"Great see you there," I say. I then lean in and whisper in his ear, "Handsome" and walk away without even looking behind, but willing to bet, Connor is still looking.

Later that night, at 7:30pm I meet up with Xander, Giles, and Willow to discuss the battle plan one last time.

"Ok, so when Connor gets here, we will hide and Buffy you try and get him in The Lerner Demon's eyesight. Then she will charge in and Buffy, you fight her off while Xander gets Connor out of harm's way. Willow you throw the potion and vanquish the demon. Are we all clear?" says Giles looking at everyone in turn.

"Got it" I say.

"You bet, " Xander concurs.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Willow!" Xander and I say all at once.

"Ok Ok, I understand the plan," Willow resigns

"Oh, here comes Connor, Buffy you're up!" prompts Giles.

"Connor you came!" I position Connor right near where the demon is and make sure he is in her eyesight. Then an instinct comes over me to attract the demon even more. So I lean in and touch my lips to his. At first he is taken back but then he gets into it and before I know it out of the corner of my eye I see her approaching. It's working! So, I break away from Connor, turn around and kick her right under the knees. Fighting her off, the more and more aggressive she gets. Then Willow steps in and throws the potion. Then before my eyes, the demon is melting and vaporizing, until finally she is gone forever. I turn to explain this to Connor and I see him running away. So I chase after him, calling his name on the way. I finally catch up and stop him before he gets any further.

"Connor let me explain.." I start

"No! Enough! Enough of the lies, and deception. You never really liked me did you? No need to reply I already know the answer. How could you? All I was, was just bait for you and I don't know what the fuck that was! Well, no more. I think it _'_ s time I go back to England. I thought you were my friend. But guess not" and then he runs away as fast as he can. Leaving me leaving me dumbfounded and speechless. What Have I done?

For the next several days, Connor was nowhere to be found at school. At lunch, Xander says "I talked to him the other day and he said was going back to England. Saying something about it just wasn't working out here. It's a shame. I really liked that little dude. He was cool." While Xander goes on and on about Connor, it gets me thinking. I was so focused about destroying another evil in town that nothing else mattered. Way to go Buffy.

"Come on, we are going to be late for history class. And you know Mr. Crane hates when we're late. You coming Buffy?" Willow asks

"Yeah, yeah coming," I say absent mindlessly and follow the other two to class.


End file.
